Garrett Hawke
Appearance The first thing that one might notice about Garrett Hawke is his midnight-black hair. He keeps it cut short -- though not extremely short -- and sweeps it to the left, his bangs slanting across his forehead. He likes to keep his hair like this, and after combat or wind or whatever else might change it, always fixes it back when he can. Garrett is very muscular for a mage, a large man, both as a result of genes and exercise, as well as a very active life. He sports a short boxed beard, letting the sides stick out. He often trims it to maintain it. He has a set of somewhat thin eyebrows, and his eyes are a shade of gold. His expression is usually wise, contemplative. Garrett gets most of his looks from his father, Malcolm; he is the member of the family that appears most like him. Personality A mage of great talent, Garrett and his sister learned from their father Malcolm, whom Garrett grew to admire for his devotion to his family and his talent. Like his father, he's a free spirit, valuing his freedom and especially that of his family. Kirkwall is their home now, but Garrett is truly unused to having a static home. They'd once tried for permanency, in Lothering, and the Blight pushed them away. Garrett believes that eventually, his family will leave Kirkwall, especially given there is no estate for them to survive off of. He fears that, whatever happens, Mother will never again be happy. Losing Malcolm and then three years later, Bethany, took a light out of her eyes that has yet to be rekindled. Garrett feels it is up to him to provide for Carver and mother, though Carver can quite take care of himself. He hopes his brother achieves his dreams of greatness, and is not afraid to support him -- something Carver probably doesn't realise. He cannot fathom losing any more of his family, and blames himself for Bethany's death. If only he could have been stronger, could have distracted the ogre...but there is no sense in dwelling on the past, though he still supports his mother in her endeavors. A life on the run has taught him that he must focus on the present and the future, and let past mistakes be a lesson. He won't let his mother and brother slip from his grasp. It is up to him to protect them, to provide for them, and he would gladly risk his life to ensure their safety. He will do what it takes in that regard, even working for smugglers -- as long as they aren't smuggling slaves. If anyone threatened his mother or brother, they would see the wrath of a powerful mage in full. Biography A man of unknown origins, Malcolm Hawke was a powerful mage who roamed the Free Marches, posing as a mercenary in several bands. On an assignment for the Crimson Oars, he was sent to Kirkwall. There, he and Leandra Amell fell deeply in love, and eloped, fleeing to Ferelden and forging a life there, fleeing the templars and taking advantage of its vastness. There they had their eldest son, Garrett Hawke. From a young age, Garrett was a bright individual, and the light of his parents' lives. When he was five years old, the twins were born, and though they were given a great deal of attention, Malcolm and Leandra did not forget their eldest. All were treated equally, and all were treated well. At age eight, Garrett exhibited magical ability -- he accidentally sent a telekinetic blast, shattering a vase. His father couldn't have been more proud of his son. He began to tutor him, teaching him not to fear or hate his gift. They didn't want to be like the Leandra's cousins: the Amells that were in Ferelden. They had lost many children who had been taken to the Circle. Bethany soon exhibited the same qualities, and Malcolm taught both of his children what he knew. Both grew to be skilled mages, with great potential. Garrett favoured lightning spells, while Bethany favoured fire. Carver hardly got any attention, something the brother would resent. When a Darkspawn horde was reported gathering in the Korcari Wilds, Carver had enlisted and marched off with the army. Garrett remained with his mother and Bethany in Lothering. He did not regret being unable to fight, because he wanted to be there for his mother and sister, to protect them in case the worst happened. They had their things packed just in case, and Garrett feared they would regret losing Carver if so, though there was nothing they could have done to keep the Hawke spitfire from serving. However, Carver returned, bearing disturbing news: Ferelden's respected hero, Teyrn Loghain, had deserted and left King Cailan, the Grey Wardens, and the main army to be slain and devoured by the Darkspawn. Through the Blighted lands they fled, cutting through whatever Darkspawn were in their way. As they had family and an estate there, Leandra said they would take ship to Kirkwall. On their way, they met up with Aveline Vallen and Wesley, the latter a templar, who had sensed and had seen their magic. He was prompted to stand down by his wife, but Garrett had his eye on him; he wouldn't let anyone hurt Bethany. But he failed to protect her. A massive horned darkspawn he would later learn was an ogre advanced upon his mother, and Bethany blasted it with a fire spell. Garrett was unable to do anything as he saw his sister being slammed to the ground, hearing the snap of the bones in her body and seeing her grow limp as she was thrown down. He knew she was dead, and he fought to keep control of his emotions, so that he could focus on the battle ahead. He felled the ogre, and rushed to his mother's side, his own eyes filling with tears that he wiped from his face, knowing this was no time to mourn, as he heard Wesley offer a prayer for the Hawke sister. So that no demon or darkspawn could defile the corpse, Garrett lit it aflame with a magic spell. It pained him doing so, but it was for his sister's sake. They turned and faced the horde, seeing darkspawn surging from all around, rising from the Earth itself. And then a great roar from the heavens; Garrett looked up, thinking first that the might dragon was the Archdemon. If so, they truly were doomed. But instead, the dragon incinerated the darkspawn, and shifted to an odd woman. Garrett was quick to accept her offer of help and the task that she asked him to do in return. He kept true to his promises, and knew that if they survived, he would deliver the amulet first chance he got. The Hawkes weren't the only people who would suffer a loss, though; Wesley had contracted the Taint. His life had to be ended, and it was done so quick and painlessly, a sad scene for all of them, and Hawke wondered how she was taking it. He burned the corpse, for the same reason as Bethany. As promised, the Witch of the Wilds got them to the northern docks, from where they took ship. The ride to the Free Marches was hardly comfortable, but it was better than the alternative. Not many words were said, though Leandra cried her heart out and Garrett kept his mother close, letting her lean upon his shoulder when she needed to, putting her comfort -- and Carver's -- before his own. It wasn't what they expected when they arrived. Gamlen would not respond to the letters, and the Gallows were crowded with refugees that would likely be sent home. They were able to get through the crowd, though, and to the captain. After the Hawke brothers and Aveline dispatched some testy refugees that insisted upon attacking the guards, he agreed to have Gamlen contacted. It wasn't quite what they expected, though: there was no estate anymore, their uncle had lost it. He had a contact, though, and the boys could work for her for a little over a year to pay the family's admission into the city. It was questionable, but still, Garrett and Carver agreed to work for Athenril, and they made a name for themselves in the undercity. The Blight ended, and with their debt paid, the Hawkes decided to hire onto a Deep Roads expedition that they had heard about. The leader of the expedition, however, wasn't quite welcoming... Timeline *3 Solace, Hightown: Fate or Coincidence? (Completed) *3 Solace, Viscount's Keep: A Friend in the Guard (Completed) *3 Solace, the Chantry: A Promise of Vengeance *5 Solace, Hanged Man: Through the Grapevine (Completed) *5 Solace, Gamlen's Hut: Due Introductions (Completed) *6 Solace, Lowtown: Puppy Sitting (Completed) *7 Solace, Lowtown: Bait & Switch (Completed) *8 Solace, Fenris' Mansion: Freedom (Completed) *8 Solace, Darktown/Chantry: Tranquility (Completed) *8 Solace, Fenris' Mansion: Late Night Talk (Completed) *9 Solace, The Hanged Man: A Table for One (Completed) *11 Solace, Hightown/Lowtown: Seeking the Lost Blade (Dead) *14 Solace, The Hanged Man: Just a Little Brawl (Completed) *15 Solace, Hightown/Chantry: Fools Rush In *15 Solace, The Gallows: The Survivor's Arrival (Dead) *18 Solace, Sundermount: Long Way Home *18 Solace, Sundermount: Duty, One of Three (Completed) *20 Solace, The Hanged Man: Garrett and Varric Talk *21 Solace, Darktown: Healing Lessons (Dead) *21 Solace, Fenris' Mansion: The Book of Shartan *26 Solace, Hanged Man: A Marcher's Gratitude *?? ??, Lowtown: Links in the Chain Spells and Talents *'Mind Blast' *'Flame Blast' *'Fireball' *'Rock Armour' *'Stonefist' *'Lightning' *'Walking Bomb' *'Crushing Prison' Category:Canon Characters Category:Character Index Category:Fereldans Category:Apostates Category:Hawke Family Category:Amell Family